ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindy Watson
Lindy Gertrude Watson 'is one of the main characters on ''I Didn't Do It. Lindy is a straight 'A' student. When something goes wrong both Lindy and Logan try to explain what happened, hence the name of the series, I Didn't Do It. Lindy has evolved from a scrawny, sarcastic kid, into a very attractive girl, and boys are taking notice. Her best friend Jasmine helps her keep being grounded after her new-found popularity.Lindy Watson - Biography She is the fraternal twin sister of Logan Watson. She is portrayed by Olivia Holt. Biography Season One Book-smart Lindy is the quick thinker of the group and known to save the day when the group finds themselves in a pinch! In The Pilot, fourteen year-olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. She also has to face her parents who have just returned from a night out. Personality Lindy grew up geeky, nerdy, an outcast and on the athletic side. She walks into high school with a brand new look with her best friend who shows her how to be fashionable which she is now branching out and becoming a new girl. She is also an one upper and gets excited about almost everything.Personality Details Appearance Lindy has fair skin with straight, shoulderblade-length blonde hair and brown eyes. She's on the short side (Olivia Holt's height is 5'2"). Relationships Logan Watson Logan is Lindy's twin brother. They hosted a party together and it is seen in The Pilot that they practically shared everything during their childhood. Even though, they sometimes fight, they still stick up for each other, every time. (See Lindy and Logan for more information) Jasmine Jasmine and Lindy are best friends, Lindy usually talks about her problems like taking Delia's job to Jasmine. Delia Delfano Lindy and Delia are best friends, Lindy found Delia a job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's, she goes with her to the interview but Delia doesn't pass and instead Lindy steals her job (even though she didn't mean to hurt Delia and was just persuaded by the owner) but Delia soon forgives her. Garrett Lindy and Garrett are best friends. In Dear High School Self , were Lindy gets all excited, Garrett also says to her , that they all love her but she gets excited of everything, what means that they are really close. Trivia *Lindy has a twin brother, Logan Watson. *According to Olivia Holt, she and Lindy dress almost the same way. *Olivia described Lindy as a character she hasn't really played before. *She's on the gymnastics squad at school. *She had a crush on Seth. *She's fifteen seconds older than Logan. *She and Logan both have a birthmark the shape of Finland. *She wants to run for student council. *She wants to try out for gymnastics. *She sometimes one up people. *She once beat Logan at Foosball, 7-1. *She hates being called a "one-upper", but is said to be one by her friends. *She wore glasses when she was younger. *People think Lindy is an one-upper although Lindy only believes this at the end of Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *Her middle name is Gurtrude. *She gets excited about almost everything, showed in Dear High School Self Memorable Quotes The Pilot Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station The New Guy Dear High School Self''' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Watson Family Category:Characters Category:Female Characters